INTEGRATED GENOMICS SHARED RESOURCE Director: Christina Harrington, Ph.D. ABSTRACT / PROJECT SUMMARY The Integrated Genomics Shared Resource (IGSR) brings together advanced sequencing, microarray, and real- time PCR technologies in an established core environment with demonstrated strengths in delivery of high- quality data and comprehensive user support. As an integrated resource for genomic technologies and expertise in the handling and processing of a wide range of RNA and DNA samples, the IGSR is able to advise Knight members on selection of genomic technology applications that best meet their research aims and then effectively support those choices. During the current funding period the IGSR has greatly expanded high-throughput sequencing resources and services, and currently provides a wide range of massively parallel sequencing (MPS) options, including exome and panel sequencing, whole genome sequencing, RNA Seq, ChIP Seq, and Methyl Seq, using an Illumina HiSeq 2500, an Illumina HiSeq 2000 upgraded for 2-lane flow cell rapid runs, and an Illumina NextSeq 500. The facility provides Knight members: 1) access to otherwise costly technology at a reasonable cost; 2) in-house consultation for project development, experimental design, and analysis of results; 3) highly standardized and quality-controlled assays and data preparation, including initial data processing and quality control; 4) rapid turnaround time for genomic services; and 5) a stable repository of sequencing and microarray data. Most importantly, the IGSR maintains a team of highly knowledgeable and experienced staff to support and deliver services and to assist researchers with project design, grant development, assay development, and research publication. The IGSR works closely with the Knight Biostatistics Shared Resource and other Knight and institutional investments in computational biology and informatics to insure accessible and secure data storage and to develop and support best practices for genomic data processing, analysis and interpretation. The IGSR will continue to work with the Knight and other OHSU stakeholders to identify and implement new technologies and assays that meet new research opportunities and evolving needs, including close collaboration with the Knight in providing tools and support needed by the new Knight early detection initiative.